1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to further improving amphibian bicycles as recited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,843.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The amphibian bicycle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,843 described above has been found to possess certain shortcomings wherein during motion the screws tend to loosen due to the coupling of the bearing and the gear only; the fixing pipe fixed to the support frame is not fixed to a position where the weight of the bicycle is uniformly distributed and does not have sufficient rigidity since it is attached to the handle portion and the rear wheel supporter; and since the air tubes fixed to both support frames are constructed to be separated toward the front and the rear of both sides, they may meet with more water resistance followed by wave rolling and pitching. Therefore, the bicycle speed may be decreased, more or less, under such load despite more pedalling force and furthermore the fixing pin might be loosened easily arising from the web moving freely in the tire when meeting with water resistance during quick turning operations, and the like.